


Weaved As If It Were Destiny

by RubyFiamma



Series: Daily Life Arc {Future Vongola Edition} [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Premonition!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lambo demonstrates just how much he's grown up by offering I-Pin some spiritual insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaved As If It Were Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This series will contain a bunch of oneshots and shorts surrounding different occurrences in the Vongola family. They'll include members of the Varia and CEDEF as well as members of allied families. Basically a daily life arc only less boring, mostly of future fics and probably a lot of smut and fluff. I haven't decided on all the pairings involved yet, but each part of the series will have appropriate warnings.
> 
> Consider it a dump of sorts, where I take my half assed ideas and try to make them into something but don't have enough material to make it any good. 
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, I'd turn it into crack like this. All rights reserved, Akira Amano-sensei.
> 
>  **Pairing :** Lambo Bovino/I-Pin  
>  **Rating :** T+  
>  **Warning :** Fluff, family fic, future fic, Premonition!verse  
>  **Summary :** In which Lambo demonstrates just how much he's grown up by offering I-Pin some spiritual insight. 
> 
> Part of the Premonition!verse series "All the Little Things" 
> 
> You can read Premonition [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2317529)

**Weaved As If It Were Destiny**

* * *

 

The resounding  _tick_ _tock_ _,_ _tick_ _tock_ of the wall clock gets louder and louder as the time of his arrival gets closer and closer.

He's been gone for too long, and she worries because she knows he can be a little hot headed. Nothing like Gokudera-san, but he does take after him to an extent.

With each tick, fear knots in her stomach because she wonders if this is the day she'll get the Guardians coming to her door instead of him. The day she'll have to explain to their two year old son, Lèi Fēng, that his  _bà_ won't be coming home this time -- or any other time.

She was once rated the world's third most promising young assassin and she was once the Vongola's most  _deadly_ assassin, coming before the likes of Hibari Kyoya and Yamamoto Takeshi. It wasn't because she wanted to hurt and kill people, because her master Fon taught her how to incapacitate without killing; she took Reborn and Tsuna's offer so that she could keep an eye on  _him_ _._

On the floor in the living room, Lèi Fēng builds a tower out of wooden blocks while he babbles to himself gleefully. I-Pin shifts uncomfortably in her seat and watches the hands on the clock tick mercilessly closer and closer and that's when she hears the scrape and click of the lock and she resists the urge to jump out of her seat and leap over the furniture and fly into a long awaited embrace.

Lèi Fēng looks up and it's like he knows who's at the door because he's up and chanting and clapping his hands excitedly.

And when that door opens and I-Pin sees that it's him -- really  _him_ _,_ she breathes a wet, sobbing of relief because he's been gone for  _so_ _long_ _._

Lambo crosses the threshold and the first thing I-Pin notices is that his clothes are rumpled and soiled, he looks like he's been wearing them for days. His face is streaked with grime and dirt and there's a smear of crusted maroon on his cheek. His hair is tangled and mussed, frayed and frizzy and he looks  _s_ _o_ _tired._

Before he raises his eyes to I-Pin, they fall on Lèi Fēng and a warm smile spreads across his face when the small boy waddles over to him, arms outstretched and crooning " _Bà... B_ _à_."

Lambo kneels and opens his arms, welcoming Lèi Fēng and he scoops him up in one fell swoop. He squeezes the boy, like a childhood stuffed animal, nuzzling his nose in Lèi Fēng's dark, unruly hair. I-Pin can see him inhale, she watches the relief wash over his face like he himself believed that maybe  _this_ _time_ he wasn't coming home.

"Daddy  _missed_ you," Lambo says, his voice strained and wavering. After a heavy sigh, Lambo sets the child down and makes his way over, and I-Pin feels her heart fluttering in her chest, amazed that Lambo can make her feel this way still after all these years.

It had started off as a friendship, more of a sibling bond than anything. I-Pin was always looking after Lambo, making sure he kept in line, right up until he grew up and began looking after  _her_ _._  She can't exactly say when she fell for him, maybe the feelings had always been there, just never hit the surface until the first mission he had been sent on when he was fifteen and all of Vongola was in an uproar, at war with the Russian Mafia and Gokudera had gone missing and everything was a mess. The day he had gotten shot was the day I-Pin thought her world couldn't get any smaller because she realised whatever her world was, it was only Lambo.

Looking up at him from her spot at the dining room table, I-Pin realises that he is still her world but now it's not just him, it's Lèi Fēng and Bianchi and Kyoko and Haru and Nana and the rest of the Vongola family --  _her_ family.

Lambo leans in and kisses her, soft and chaste and a smile splays her lips when she can taste the remnants of his favourite grape candies off his lips. His fingers slide up her cheek and find purchase in her hair that happens to not be in it's usual braids. His lips touch hers again, this time long pressed and a little desperate and his tongue fans out across her bottom lip. I-Pin grins into the kiss and wraps her arms around Lambo's neck and presses her mouth harder against his, her tongue finding his and languidly roping with it. The inside of Lambo's mouth is saccharine sweet, rich tang with grape and sugar. 

She pulls away with a need to breathe and soaks in the sight of him. His green eyes dance with playfulness despite the dark and heavy bags underneath him.

"Lambo, you're dirty!" she scolds amiably.

Lambo laughs, it's hearty and sincere. "My, my. Always so charming." He rests his forehead against hers and heaves a mournful sigh.

"Lambo?"

"It's nothing," he says with a short laugh. "I'm just... so glad to be home."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" I-Pin teases, prodding at his shoulder.

"Maybe," Lambo laughs.

I-Pin smiles and strokes his cheek, brushes off some of that crusted blood with her thumb. "Why don't you go have a bath and I'll make some tea."

"That sounds really good."

I-Pin tangles her fingers in Lambo's hair and slides them down the longer strands, frowning. "Your braids fell out."

Lambo straightens and looks over his shoulder, smiles at his son playing on the carpet and turns back to I-Pin, smile fallen from his face. "I am really sorry I came home like this. Gokudera-shi told me to go straight home once we got back so I did. Not that I didn't want to but--"

I-Pin stands and finally wraps her arms around Lambo in the air tight embrace she's been wanting to give him since he walked through the door. "Shh, Lambo. It's okay. I'm just really happy that you're home. We missed you."

"My, my. You're not going to cry, are you?" he mocks, stroking her hair.

"Maybe," she echoes, laughing. 

"You can fix them when I get out of the shower, like you always do," Lambo says, kissing the top of her head. It's a long way down, she hasn't grown much and only comes up to Lambo's chest. Sometimes it's hard to believe this is the same person who ran around crying when he didn't get his way, stole candy and food from her any chance that he got and fought constantly with Gokudera-san, to whom he looks up to like a brother now.

"I will," I-Pin says with a smile.

* * *

 

Lèi Fēng sleeps, his mass of hair fanned out around his head like raven feathers with long plaits wrapped in jade beads, I-Pin sits beside him on the sofa with Lambo situated between her thighs. His long legs stretch out on the carpet, his socked feet toeing the blocks I-Pin has yet to clean up.

She combs his damp hair, the fruity scent of their shampoo wafts up to her nose and she smiles. It's a nostalgic smell, something like home and warmth and security.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, when the long silence hangs almost stagnant in the air.

Lambo gives her calf a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"I do if you want to tell me." She doesn't hesitate or take time to consider it, I-Pin may not work for the mafia anymore but that doesn't mean she isn't there for Lambo when he needs to get the horrors he's been through off his chest.

I-Pin takes one of the longer strands of Lambo's hair in her fingers and separates them into three sections and begins layering them, crossing each strand over and under.

Lambo sighs and rests his head on her knee. "Perhaps tomorrow, after a long night's sleep with you by my side."

"Lambo," I-Pin warns, tugging at the braid. "I can't finish them when you're like this."

"My, my. Alright. I was enjoying the comfort of your bony knee for a moment."

"Lambo!" I-Pin gapes, slapping Lambo in the head lightly while he laughs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I do rather enjoy this," he says, gesturing to his hair. He looks up at her and grins, one eye closed because of an injury when he was thirteen. A stupid injury caused by Lambo himself in one of his numerous thoughtless moments.

I-Pin relents and leans in, kisses him open mouthed. "I do too," she says after their long and languid kiss. "But I like cuddling with you more, so let's finish this and go to bed."

A crooked smirk and devious glint play at Lambo's features and he angles his head so that I-Pin can finish braiding his hair. "My, my... I've got no complaints about that."

I-Pin gives his head another tap for good measure and they both laugh. It feels so  _right_ to do this with Lambo -- their normal routine --, it's like old times when they were young and carefree and didn't have to worry so much.

"You know," Lambo begins when I-Pin is on the last braid, "I'm really glad I came to Japan when I did, even if it was for a childish reason."

"Oh?" I-Pin asks, already knowing where this is leading but acts like she doesn't just to hear the sound of Lambo's velvety smooth voice.

"Mm... I think... I think that we met because of fate."

"Fate? I didn't think you believed in that kind of thing," I-Pin jokes.

'Yes... I am Italian, you know. There's that whole divine intervention thing," Lambo says, waving a dismissive hand.

"So what are you trying to say?" asks I-Pin, wrapping the elastic around the end of the braid.

"I'm saying that perhaps it was destiny that we all met, that Vongola decided to take care of me even when I was a brat and that I became a Guardian, and that he and Gokudera-shi taught me how to grow up. All of it prepared me to be a better man for you... and for Lèi Fēng." Lambo turned around full circle in between I-Pin's legs and rested a hand on her cheek.

I-Pin lay her hand over his, feeling tears brimming in the wells of her eyes. It was silly really, that she's even crying over something like this, but it's still really hard to believe this is the same Lambo that picked his nose and screeched for takoyaki, broke things and blew things up. The same Lambo that was selfish and spoiled and clumsy.

She smiled when he smiled and choked on a laugh when a tear rolled down her cheek.  _So_ _embarrassing_ _,_ _honestly_ _._

"My, my. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I-Pin laughs. Sometimes it's hard to believe that Lambo can actually be  _serious_ _._ "I'm not crying, idiot."

"I'm just saying... All the events leading up to now. It's funny how they've weaved together to make this kind of future."

I-Pin studied the braid in her hand and thought about everything in her life that's led up to this moment, all paths she took led her to  _this_ _future_ _._

And sometimes, she forgets that Lambo can actually make sense. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
